Half and Half
by MovieVillain
Summary: Yoriko crosses paths with a psychopath named Anton Chigurh, and this will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Anton Chigurh is seen at the 1st Ward of Tokyo in daytime being arrested by a CCG officer for disturbing the peace.

"Sir, I just walked in the door," he stopped by his desk at the CCG Main Office to make a phone call to his superior, leaving Chigurh sitting on a chair behind him. "I think I got the guy who killed our guys last week."

"That's good to hear," his superior said from the other line. "I don't want someone from our species murdering his own kind."

"At least the case of the Half and Half Killer is now solved."

"Yeah. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, sir, he carried some sort of thing on him like an oxygen tank for emphysema or something, and a hose that run down its sleeve."

"What's he using something like that for?"

"You got me. You'll look at it when you get in. Don't worry, sir, I got it under control."

Unbeknownst to him is that while he is talking with his superior, Chigurh is seen escaping his captivity by switching the position of his hands being in handcuffs from behind to the front. As soon as the CCG officer is finish with his phone call, he strangles him from behind. Of course he drops himself on the floor to prevent him from getting up. As he strangles this officer of the law, he is shown to crack a sadistic smile on his face. After a few seconds, the officer is now dead.

Removing the handcuffs on him, Chigurh washes his hands to remove the blood that was spilled during the murder he committed before stealing the CCG officer's car to make his next move. Driving the stolen car to the 11th Ward where the Aogiri Tree resides, he pulls a car to a stop.

"What's this about?" a ghoul asked.

"Step out of the car please, sir," Chigurh instructed him.

"What is it?"

"I think you need to step out of the car, sir."

With no other choice, the ghoul quickly got out of his car.

"What is that for?" he asked, noticing the hose he's holding.

"Would you hold still please, sir?" Chigurh smiled as he points the hose to the ghoul's head, then he presses the trigger to inflict a hole to his head. Then the ghoul drops dead to his feet.

Of course he stole the ghoul's car and drives his way out of this ward.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Kiyomi High School which is located at the 20th Ward, Yoriko Kosaka is eating lunch with her best friend, Touka Kirishima. As usual, she attempts to feed her with the food she has.

"I can't just let you eat bread. Try to have some beef," Yoriko said with a smile on her face.

"Uh, okay," Touka reluctantly agreed to eat Yoriko's food despite the danger it holds to her body since her digestive system is unable to handle it.

With one bite, she tries not to show discomfort while swallowing it down to her throat.

"How do you like it?" Yoriko asked.

"It tastes good, Yoriko," Touka responds.

"As usual, she's having a hard time accepting your food," a pink-haired girl named Mayuhara taunted them, and her friends laughed at this.

"That's not true! She likes my food!" Yoriko defended her friend, especially when she's completely unaware of Touka's true nature.

"Really? Ask her yourself, why don't you?" Mayuhara jeered.

"Fine, I will!" Yoriko argued back. "Hey, Touka…"

Unfortunately for her, Touka bolted when she tries to get her attention. As usual, she goes to the restroom to hold back the temptation to puke the human food that was in her system.

"Perhaps she doesn't like it, and she never will," Mariko jeered as well.

"Touka…" Yoriko said in worry for her friend.

If only could find out what's wrong with her…

At least Touka came back to class without any further incident. When it's time to go home, the two best friends went on to their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoriko is seen walking through the streets at night. Anyway, she ran through some errands before going home which is why she's carrying one plastic bag on each hand. Looking at her watch, it's now 9 PM. Needing to find a faster way to go back home, she decided to head for the shortcut.

Unfortunately for her, the alleyway wasn't as straight as it should be due to the different shape of the buildings. This would allow ghouls to eat their prey unseen. Anyway, as she head to the third part of the alleyway, she heard a noise, causing her to slowly walk to see what the commotion is.

"Please, I just wanna live among the humans!" the female ghoul cried.

"Do I care? No, I don't," Chigurh said with his own cold logic.

"What is that?" she asked about the weapon he's carrying.

"Would you hold still please, ma'am?" he points his captive bolt pistol to her head to kill her with the same shot he inflicted on the ghoul he saw in the 11th Ward this morning.

Witnessing what he did caused Yoriko to drop her plastic bags with fright. This created a noise which allowed Chigurh to notice her. He took steps forward to get closer to her.

"Who are you?" Chigurh asked.

"I'm Yoriko. Yoriko Kosaka, and I'm just a student," Yoriko responds despite the fear she's feeling for this guy.

"What is a student like you doing out here late at night?"

"I'm just trying to go back home."

From what she'd seen of that guy, he is a psychopath.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Yoriko asked the obvious question.

"That depends," Chigurh responds darkly. "Do you see me?"

Instead of answering the question, she quickly runs away. She made it out of the alleyway, but he is seen outside as well. Wasting no time, she attempted to blend in with the crowd on the streets, hoping she would lose him. As she leaves the crowd, she saw him in front of him, having blended in with the same crowd to find her. He even waved at her for good measure. She continues her run.

"Where are the cops?" she asked while looking at her surroundings. With no sign of him, she is relieved, but that relief turns into fear when she saw him again, this time in front of her with a car. He looked at her with his usual grim expression. In fact, he can sense her fear towards him. She turned to continue her run all the way to the park. Getting tired, she has decided to rest on a tree.

Just then, she heard a coin being tossed in the air.

"Heads or Tails?" Chigurh asked, having caught the coin on his hand.

"Aren't you taking this a little extreme for a CCG officer?" Yoriko asked.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anton Chigurh, and I'm not with the CCG, nor with the Aogiri Tree. Therefore, I work for no one."

"I see what you mean."

"Now, Heads or Tails?"

"Um, Heads?"

Chigurh uncovers the coin, and its side is on Tails.

"Sorry, Yoriko, luck is not on your side," he said before brandishing a shotgun with a silencer to shoot her in the chest. He leaves her for dead, afterwards.

"Didn't expect for him to show up," Dr. Kanou commented with a smile on his face. "What does it matter? At least she's still clinging on for life. Get her."

The red cloaked ghouls that are under his command grab hold of the girl.

"Let's see if she'll be another Kaneki," the doctor whispered to himself while looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Yoriko woke up in a hospital bed with her younger sister, Miyako, and their parents sitting beside it.

"She's awake!" her mother cried in happiness.

"Mom? Where am I?" Yoriko asks slowly.

"You're in a hospital, sweetie," her mother tells her.

"Yoriko, what happened? Do you remember anything about last night?" her father asked next.

"Sorry, Dad. I can't remember anything," Yoriko replies.

"Not even what happened after you left the alleyway?" Miyako asked.

"I'm sorry, Miyako, but I don't really remember anything," she replies.

"Aw, that's too bad," her sister complained, then she perks up afterwards. After all, she's quite the optimist. "That's okay. I'm sure you'll remember eventually. I like to get my hands on the culprit who hurt my big sister."

"Why? What happened?"

"You were shot in the chest, Ms. Kosaka, but at least you were able to cling onto your life even though the damage was fatal," a voice came, and it's from her doctor. "However, someone has sliced you open on your back around the waist, but no organs were removed."

Yoriko is shocked to hear the news. So shocked that she started breathing heavily, but a touch from her mother's hand calmed her down.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's okay," she reassured her. "At least Touka found you."

"Touka found me?" Yoriko asks.

"Yes, she did. She came to find you as soon as we asked her if she knew where you are."

"Touka…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Kosaka, I should tell you something. Of course, it's also important for you to hear this, Miyako," her doctor said with a clipboard on his hands. "We are going to do a few more tests on her, then she will be able to go home. It will be in about two or three days. She can also go back to school in about a week."

"Thank you, doctor," the three Kosaka family members bowed their heads, being thankful for the news.

The doctor bows back before taking his leaves from the room.

A little while, the police made their way to the hospital room. They interrogated her for information on who had shot her, but just like with her family, she can't remember anything. At least they gave her a card so that she'll give them a call if she remembers anything.

Three days have passed, and Yoriko is back on home. She can walk again, but she is still unable to do other things such as run and jump. All that matters is that she's back home. She sits on the sofa watching a TV drama at the night, and Miyako is in her bedroom listening to music.

"Yoriko, you want something to eat?" Miyako asked as she gets into the refrigerator to get a snack.

"No thanks, Miyako," Yoriko called while watching TV.

"It's been three days since you were released. You need to eat something."

"Sorry, it's just that I have lost my appetite since the incident."

"Okay, if you say so. Eventually, you need to eat."

"Thanks, Miyako. I'll remember that."

* * *

On the same night, Chigurh is seen making a reservation in a motel located at the 20th Ward. After he got his room, he examines the two blueprints he got. One is for the CCG Main Office located in the 1st Ward, and other is the 11th Ward Base where the Aogiri Tree is. Along with these are the photos of every CCG member and Aogiri Tree member.

He is scheming to take down both factions. Be it destroying their buildings or killing the members themselves.

Just then, he saw a pamphlet below the floor and picks it up. Presumably, it's from a previous guest who stayed in this room.

"Anteiku…" he muttered, upon looking at the object.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since she stayed at home, and Yoriko is ready to go back to school on Monday. Despite the fact that she doesn't have an appetite, her mother nevertheless made her lunch and advises her to eat, regardless.

"Yoriko, are you feeling better?" Touka asked her as they walked to school.

"Yes, I am," Yoriko responds with a smile. "I wanna say thank you for bringing me to the hospital."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

The two smiled to each other as they entered the school building and head to their class. Once again, they both receive trouble from Mayuhara and her gang.

"Look, it's the girl who slept on a tree!" Mayuhara taunted Yoriko.

"It's obviously true," Mariko joined in. "After all, where could she be found lying on that night?"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Touka yelled.

"Says who?" Mayuhara sneered.

"Says me!"

Mayuhara and her gang laughed at this before she pins Touka to the wall while her friends put Yoriko down to her seat in order to prevent her from interfering.

"How about we settle this once and for all? We fight at the park after school," Mayuhara proposed.

"Fine, you're on," Touka quickly accepted the proposal.

At least neither she nor Yoriko got into more trouble with the bully girl during the first period. Lunch time arrives, but neither women don't really want to eat their food; Touka for being a ghoul, and Yoriko for a lack of appetite. Nevertheless, they decided to eat their food so that neither of them would worry the other.

Touka starts taking a bite of her sandwich, and she swallows it down her throat while trying to hide her discomfort of it. Yoriko, on the other hand, tries to eat fried chicken, but the taste she found in it is disgusting. Therefore, when she ate enough, she suddenly runs out of the classroom, holding back the temptation to throw up.

"Yoriko?" Touka is confused to see her best friend like this.

"Oh, my. Perhaps it would be funny if she threw up on you, Kirishima," Mayuhara smirked.

"She… She's just like this because she isn't feeling well! She just got out of the hospital!" Touka yelled her defense.

"Maybe she got some special treatment there, which was why she hasn't been eating ever since she came out of the hospital," Mariko jeered as well.

Touka angrily shifts her focus to this other bully girl, but she feels like there's no time to pick a fight with Mayuhara and her gang, so she runs out of the classroom to find Yoriko.

"Well, that went well," Mayuhara said casually as she took a sip of apple juice.

Meanwhile, in the ladies' restroom…

After throwing up more than she consumed, Yoriko just couldn't understand what is happening to her. Ever since she came out of the hospital, she lost her appetite. Also, when she tried to eat her food, it became disgusting to her.

She splashes some water on her face to try and cool off. After wiping her face with a towel, she looked into the mirror to see something that causes tears to fall from her eyes. The sight is that her right eye changed into a red iris and black sclera with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. Her right eye has become a kakugan.

"Why?" she weeps. "Why am I a ghoul?"

"Yoriko?" a voice called.

Yoriko recoils and remembers that if anyone saw her eye, she would be killed by the investigators who hunt ghouls, so she covered it before Touka showed up.

"Yoriko, what is going on?" Touka asked. With each step she took forward, her friend took a step backward.

"Touka, I need to go to the clinic," Yoriko sobbed as she ran past Touka before she could grab her.

"No way. She can't be..." Touka said to herself, remembering what Kaneki was like when she first met him.

She makes her way to the clinic where no one is there, except for Yoriko, who has covered her right eye with a medical eyepatch.

"Yoriko…" she said.

"Touka… please go," Yoriko sobbed.

There's no doubt about it. The food now becoming disgusting to her, running to the restroom to throw it up, and covering her eye with an eyepatch has led her to the most obvious conclusion. Before she can ask the most obvious question, Touka made sure the door is closed and locked to give some privacy between them.

"Yoriko… Are you a ghoul?" she asked softly.

The words hit Yoriko like a knife, and she collapses to her knees with tears coming out of her eyes.

"What am I going to do? You know and now you're going to report me," Yoriko weeps.

"No, I'm not," Touka reassured her as she kneeled closer to her.

"What?" Yoriko looked at her, still teary-eyed.

"I'm not going to report you to anyone. We're best friends, Yoriko," Touka reassured her. "With the way you are now, I think this is the right time I show you my secret. This will prove that we're best friends. Wanna know what it is?"

Yoriko nodded.

Touka closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, she opened them, showing two kakugans.

"Touka, you're a…" Yoriko said in astonishment.

"Yes, Yoriko. I'm a ghoul," she admitted.

"What have I done?" Yoriko covers her face with her hands, crying more than ever now that the secret is revealed to her. "I made you eat my food. It hurt you, yet you still did it."

"Because I love you. We're best friends, Yoriko, and I will always love you," Touka lifts her up to the ground before hugging her.

"Oh, Touka…" Yoriko cries, hugging back.

They hold on to each other for what it feels to be a lifetime, but they enjoy it, knowing nothing would ever destroy their friendship.

After a few seconds, they let go of the hug, and Yoriko wiped off her tears from her eyes. Touka turned off her kakugan.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," was her reply.

"I know you just found out, but this isn't bad as it seems," she reassured her. "If only Kaneki is here to see this…"

"Kaneki?" Yoriko asked.

"Remember the guy you saw in my apartment from the other night when you brought me food because I was sick from eating your food yesterday before that? That's him," Touka said.

"Oh yeah, I remember him," Yoriko realized. "Is he a ghoul?"

"Well, he's like you. A half ghoul."

"Right…"

They left the clinic and went back to the classroom, just in time to get bullied by Mayuhara and her gang.

"It's about time you two went back," Mayuhara snarled. "I can't wait for classes to be over for the day, so we can settle this once and for all, Kirishima."

"You're on, Mayuhara," Touka smirked.

"By the way, Kosaka, why are you wearing an eyepatch?" Mayuhara shifted her focus on Yoriko. "Trying to cosplay as your favorite anime character?"

"Well, um…" Yoriko nervously tries to come up with an excuse.

Before she could answer, the school bell rang, signifying that lunch period is over. At least she and Touka went through their classes without any further incident from Mayuhara.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, Yoriko has become a half-ghoul. I would like to see anyone making a Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction with this kind of plot, and I'm glad to have read Leachy01's story, You Have To Help Me, for inspiration.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chigurh is walking on the crowded streets of the 20th Ward, and he's not the only one doing that. On the other side of the crowded streets lie Amon and his new partner, Akira. Chigurh unknowingly bumps into Akira. While he ignores this and continues to move forward, she took a look behind her, wondering who bumped into her.

"What's the matter?" Amon asked.

"Thought I saw something," Akira has decided to leave her suspicions alone.

Only time would tell if they ever cross paths with the guy who's been killing not just ghouls, but also their fellow CCG members.

Chigurh watches the news coming from the large TV on nearby building.

"Just a week ago, there is another CCG branch being destroyed, and it's the CCG 19th Ward's Branch Office. Not only that, but also another Aogiri Tree building is being destroyed, and it's the second building of their hideout. No doubt this is the work of the Half and Half Killer, who seems to have his own side. Citizens, be cautious of whoever saw this guy," the newscaster explained.

At least no one knew Chigurh is behind all this.

"Um, sir?" a green-haired girl approached him. "Can we talk?"

She directed him to a nearby bookstore where her table is. She is selling a novel she recently created called _Blood and Works_.

"What do you want?" Chigurh asked.

"My name is Sen Takatsuki, and I'm a best-selling horror novelist," she introduced herself.

"What does a novelist like you want with me?"

"To buy my new book, what else!"

She showed him the book she is going to sell.

"It's called _Blood and Works_, and it's about an antagonist who slaughters humans and monsters, despite the fact that he's a human himself. His objective is to bring down the two opposing factions," she said with a smile on her face.

"Is that so?" Chigurh takes an interest in her book. "Where did you get some inspiration from?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where did you get some inspiration from?"

"From the Half and Half Killer, what else? He seems to be attracting everyone's attention in Tokyo," Sen said. "I guess he might bring a revolution at some point."

"You've been watching the news too much," Chigurh muttered, especially when he realized that he's the inspiration of her recent novel.

"Yeah, I watch the news. Everyone does, especially when ghouls are spotted by the public."

"What time do you go to bed?"

"What?"

"I think you're a bit deaf. What time do you go to bed?"

"That depends. I go out at nights to have ideas for my novels."

"Are all your novels inspired from the battles the CCG did on the ghouls?"

"Not all of them, actually."

If there's one thing Chigurh hates the most, it's people making small talk with him. Now it's time to take the initiative.

"What's the most precious thing you lost in a coin toss?" he started.

"Excuse me?" Sen asked.

"The most precious thing you lost in a coin toss," he repeated.

"I don't see what you mean," she said with confusion on her face.

"Well, you're about to find out," Chigurh flips the coin and catches it with his hand. "Call it."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Call it. It's either Heads or Tails."

"Um, Tails?"

When the coin is uncovered, it is on Tails.

"Well done," Chigurh congratulated her, and he gives it to her. "Consider that my tip," he added before paying for her book.

"Okay…" Sen said awkwardly.

"Here's some advice. Don't put that coin I gave you in your pocket. After all, it's your lucky quarter."

"Then where do you want me to put it?"

"Anywhere, except your pocket, otherwise it'll be mixed in with the others and become just a coin… which it is. This will show you that you're feeling lucky... for now."

Chigurh takes his leave with the book, and Sen smiled, looking forward to cross paths with him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, Chigurh meets Sen, and she made a novel with him as her inspiration. Judging by what he told her that she's feeling lucky for now, this indicates that he might have plans on killing her and that he knows her true identity.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chigurh is walking back to his motel room to read the book he purchased from Sen. Viewing the first pages, he becomes fascinated with the story of the antagonist, who is the main character, committing murder on both humans and monsters. It mirrored his murderous intent on both humans and ghouls. With the book in his hand, he might have some ideas on what to do later on.

Just then, he saw a blond-haired boy walking past his room with two CCG officers on his side. Perhaps reading the next chapter of his book will have to wait.

"So what are we doing here?" the boy asked as they went to the back of the motel.

"We're here to do some recon," one CCG officer responded.

"It's one of the most important things to do as a CCG officer," the other CCG officer responded.

"Right…" the boy said.

Suddenly, one CCG officer is shot by the back of his head, and the other CCG officer is shot in the back and to the back of his head. Both dropped dead on his feet, and he saw Chigurh wielding a shotgun with a silencer, realizing who the shooter is.

"What's your name, kid?" Chigurh approached him.

"Hideyoshi Nagachika, or if you want, Hide," the boy introduced himself while trying to show less fear in confronting him.

"Well, Hide… what is a kid like you doing with the CCG?"

"I work for them. What do you expect?"

"For a kid to work for those people that hunt ghouls, you should just leave things to the professionals."

"Leave him alone!" a familiar voice yelled, and both faced a white-haired man in their presence.

"Kaneki…" Hide smiled, happy to see his best friend once again.

"Hide, are you okay?" Kaneki asked with concern on his face.

"I am now, dude," was his reply.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Chigurh asked flatly.

"Yes, he is," Hide responds with a smile on his face.

"Oh, really?" Chigurh shifts his focus on Kaneki.

"So we finally meet, Half and Half Killer," Kaneki told the man.

"Perhaps we should call this a standoff," Chigurh grabs Hide by his jacket.

"I see you're not to be taken lightly even if you're not with the CCG nor the Aogiri Tree," Kaneki sighed. "I hope Touka doesn't kill you when I'm about to show you this."

"Huh?" Hide asked.

Kaneki removes his medical eyepatch covering his left eye, exposing his kakugan in front of them.

"Oh, _that_… I already knew about that," Hide is not fazed from the revelation.

"You knew?" Kaneki asked.

"Yeah, ever since that fight with Nishiki," Hide added. "Anyway, you're still my friend."

"Thank you for accepting me," Kaneki smiled, glad his best friend accepted him when he's revealed to be a half-ghoul.

"No problem, dude," Hide smiled in return.

"So what?" Chigurh shows no concern for their friendship, nor Kaneki's secret being revealed. "Even if you're a half-ghoul, you don't scare me. Let me prove my point."

Letting go of Hide, he wields the silenced shotgun on his hands as he starts shooting at him, but Kaneki is able to dodge the shots. In return, he activated his kagune, which is a rinkaku. Even Hide is amazed at the sight of it. Chigurh makes another shot, but Kaneki dodged that as well. He attempts to attack him by sending two of his tentacles on him. As expected, Chigurh dodges them, and so with the next two.

"So the rumor is true," he said with calmness as he received conclusion about his opponent. "You must be one of Dr. Kanou's experiments."

Hearing the name of the person who transformed him caused Kaneki to grit his teeth in anger.

"I see you're pursuing him for a reason. If you think about asking me where he is, then you're sadly mistaken because I don't know where," Chigurh said.

"I never said anything about asking you for directions," Kaneki said coldly.

"Let's try a different tact, shall we?"

Grabbing a coin from his pocket, Chigurh flips it and catches it with his hand. Of course, he points his shotgun at Hide, showing that he's prepared to shoot Hide if Kaneki made the wrong choice in the coin toss.

"Call it," he tells Kaneki.

"What?" Hide asked.

"I'm telling your friend here to call it," Chigurh said with no emotion.

"In other words, I should say if it's either Heads or Tails, right?" Kaneki asked.

"That's right," Chigurh confirmed. "If you guessed right, I'll let your friend go, but if you guessed wrong, I'll kill your friend here."

"Alright, then. Heads."

Chigurh uncovers the coin, and it shows Heads.

"Good job," he said as he lets go of pointing his shotgun at Hide. "Lucky for you, killing a CCG rookie officer is not worth my time."

Then he takes his leave.

"Well, that is lucky of you, standing up to the Half and Half Killer himself while showing little fear of him," Kaneki helps his friend stand up.

"At least I made the right choice in his little game," Hide smiled.

The two smiled at each other, glad to be reunited once again; especially when the human teen has revealed to have known all along of his friend's secret of being a half-ghoul.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I gotta go and tell Touka some interesting news," was Kaneki's reply. "By the way, since you knew that I'm a ghoul, are you aware that the people working in Anteiku are…"

"Ghouls? Yeah, I know about that. If only Touka is here to see my knowledge…"

"I'm sure she's gonna be surprised when she found out that you knew about it on your own. Keep safe in the meantime."

Kaneki puts his eyepatch back on his left eye before taking his leave. Hide is seen smiling at him.


	8. Chapter 8

At Kiyomi High School, Touka and Yoriko are seen at the school library. At least they got a few minutes before the bell rings which sparked not only the end of the school day, but also the upcoming fight.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Yoriko started.

"Huh?" Touka asked, off guard.

"I always dreamed about being a chef someday, but now that I'm a ghoul, I can't even taste my own food anymore," Yoriko said in a quieter voice, especially when she said the word, 'ghoul' to avoid creating a disturbance.

"It's not that bad. I'll help you get through it," Touka reassured her.

"It's good to know you cared so much for me that you tolerated my food. I can't help but feel bad on how many times I made you suffer just to make me happy," Yoriko said in a bittersweet tone.

"I appreciate your cooking. I really do, even if they taste bad for me," Touka said.

"I guess it's karma that I become a ghoul, and what happened on today's lunch period is the first time I get to experience how you felt whenever I fed you," Yoriko said quieter once again.

"Except I didn't throw up, unlike you if I'm not mistaken when I found you in the restroom."

"Good point…"

"Anyway, the point is, don't blame yourself for what I've been through whenever I ate your food," Touka puts her hand on Yoriko's to reassure her even more. "I made that choice to make you happy."

"Yeah, I guess you did," Yoriko smiled as she puts her hand on Touka's as well, making her smile. She pondered about the next statement she's going to say. "Since I'll be eating human meat from here on out, I wonder if I have to kill someone secretly just to satisfy my own hunger."

"Um, about that…" Touka attempts to allay her fear of killing someone just to satisfy her hunger. "There's something you should know about Anteiku."

"Okay… what?" Yoriko asked.

Before Touka can respond, the school bell has rung, signaling the end of the school day.

"I'll tell you later after the fight. Perhaps I should take you to Anteiku so I can explain better," she said.

"Okay…" Yoriko agreed with her on that one. Now's not the time to explain the secret going on around in that café she works at.


	9. Chapter 9

Touka and Yoriko went out of the school grounds with Mayuhara and her friends waiting for them to show up so they can go to the park where the fight will take place. Forty percent of the entire student body followed them, having heard the news about the fight.

As they crossed on one side, Chigurh is seen on the other side, and there are people surrounding him. He unknowingly bumps into Mayuhara.

"Hey, watch where you going, you bastard!" Mayuhara yelled, but he just ignores her and continues walking. "Don't ignore me! Face me and apologize!"

At least he stopped to face her.

"Are you talking to me?" Chigurh stared at her and asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, freak!" Mayuhara argued, not to mention being annoyed by his staring. "Also, quit staring at me!"

"Is there a problem, miss?" Chigurh asked.

"Oh, I have a problem, and that is you not watching where you're going!" Mayuhara exclaimed with anger.

"Oh, I'm watching where I'm going," Chigurh retorted calmly. "You're the one who needs to watch where you're going."

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Perhaps you're the one who's picking a fight with me."

Mayuhara just couldn't believe the man she encountered. He seems to have a comeback for everything, and that infuriates her.

"What is that?" she noticed the hose of the weapon he's carrying in which she has no idea of what he is using it for.

"Would you... hold still, please?" he said in a monotone, pointing the hose to her forehead. With his thumb on the trigger, he's willing to kill her just for being an annoyance. At least no one would trace this murder back to him since his weapon has no ammunition, therefore leaving no trace of physical evidence. Also, the sound heard when it goes off is almost completely silent.

"Mayuhara, let's go!" Mariko called for her.

"See you around," Chigurh has decided to leave her alone.

All while this is happening, Touka and Yoriko are at the park witnessing what is happening outside, and he didn't even notice them as he took his leave.

_Who... who are you?_ Yoriko thinks to herself, trying to remember the man she saw. _I've seen that face... somewhere before._

Unfortunately for her, Chigurh disappeared into the crowd before she could identify more of him.

"Yoriko, what's wrong?" Touka asked her with concern, trying to get her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry for spacing out, Touka. It's just that… I feel like I met that guy somewhere before," Yoriko admitted her opinion on the man she just saw. "I don't remember what happened on that night before I woke up in the hospital. Even so, I felt like I met him, but I don't know why."

"Don't worry about it. Kaneki felt the same way when you became a you-know-what like him," Touka said quietly, trying not to bring up the 'g' word in front of the student body. "Eventually, you'll remember what happened. I guarantee it."

"Right…"

As soon as everybody is at the park, the fight between Touka and Mayuhara is about to start. They are surrounded by two kinds of crowds, and one includes where they support Touka. Of course, Yoriko is on that side, clasping her hands together as she prayed that Touka doesn't get too badly injured. The other side of the crowds is where they support Mayuhara.

What neither the students didn't know is that Kaneki is watching from afar.

"Ready?" a boy asked.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this," Mayuhara grinned while cracking her fists.

"All I know is that you're gonna lose," Touka responded calmly.

"Fight!" a boy shouts.

Mayuhara makes her first move as she rushes to throw a punch at her, but Touka is able to dodge it fast enough before throwing a punch to her stomach. Despite this, Mayuhara tries throwing another punch at Touka. She doesn't have time to react and the fist collides with her face, sending her flying to the ground.

Touka quickly stands up from the ground before getting punched in the face again by Mayuhara. Yoriko couldn't believe how tough the latter is, despite the fact that she's just human.

Meanwhile, Chigurh is seen walking out of a nearby building after committing a murder inside with the use of the captive bolt pistol, the weapon he used in almost killing Mayuhara with just for being an annoyance. He takes note of the fight happening in the park.

"Delinquents..." he muttered his opinion on it as he walked away from seeing the fight. To him, he could care less about some fight happening between two students.

Kaneki is relief to see him leave. God knows what might would have happened if he saw Yoriko watching the fight in a crowd filled with students.

Back to the fight, Touka is down on the ground after Mayuhara sends a kick to her stomach. Just as the latter is about to stomp her foot on her face, Touka grabs her foot before she got the chance and with all her strength, pulls Mayuhara over. Touka rolls onto the now downed Mayuhara, and she lands a headbutt on her before throwing a heavy punch on her. They both stand up and throw punches at each other, but none hit.

Mayuhara is about to send another kick to her stomach, but Touka blocks it, not allowing herself to fall for the same attack. Then she flips her over, sending Mayuhara to the ground once again. Touka is about to deliver another punch when Mayuhara blocks it and sends a kick to her gut. That stunned the former enough so that she can get up and throw her to a tree.

Once Touka is down on the tree, Mayuhara throws harder punches towards her face before throwing her to the ground with one punch. The crowd stands there, horrified at how things turned out. Yoriko is especially horrified, tears rolling down her face as she saw Mayuhara approaching Touka and sends kicks towards her while she is on the ground.

"Someone please help her!" she cries.

It seems nobody hears her over the screams of pain coming from Touka, but one person does hear her, the person she didn't expect to see. The familiar eyepatch catches her eye, and both of her eyes widen from seeing Kaneki stepping into the arena. The crowd question who he is and whose side is he on, though Yoriko already knows the answer to both questions.

"Kaneki-san, save her please!" she cries, causing Touka to face her direction, noticing the half-ghoul she hasn't seen for a long time.

Just as Mayuhara is about to deliver the final kick to her, Kaneki grabs the bully girl in both shoulders and tosses her aside.

"Kaneki?" Touka questions quietly as she stands up. The crowd wondered what is happening. "Why did you come back?"

"I came back because I got strong enough to protect everyone," Kaneki responds.

"You came back just for that?!" Touka asks angrily. "After I waited for you in six whole months?!"

Yoriko winced at the sight of the argument, sensing her hostility towards the guy.

Touka rushes to attack Kaneki, but he is able to block her punch that was aiming for his face. Surprised from the move he made, she attempts to punch him again with her other hand, only for him to block it. He releases them after a second, and she attempts to kick him, but he jumps over it. Not giving up that easily, she continues to attack him until Mayuhara stands back up and grabs a hold of her hair.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Kirishima," Mayuhara growled.

Just then, Kaneki grabs a hold of her wrist to release her hold over Touka, and he holds her other wrist before headbutting her to the ground.

"Let's go Touka, Yoriko," he said.

"Don't think you can leave because you lost!" Mayuhara growled louder from the ground.

"Oh no, she didn't lose. You lost because you're unable to move after that strong headbutt I gave you. Also, I saw you making a dirty move by continuously attempting to kick Touka while she's down. Consider that a foul on your part," Kaneki said. "If you want a rematch, then so be it. I should tell you that Touka is going to improve the next time you two want a fight."

As he leaves with both female ghouls following him, Kaneki drags them both to the street.

"What now?" Touka asked.

"I think we should go to Anteiku and talk about what to do next," Kaneki suggests.

"Anteiku? I know you work there, Touka, but what's the secret about that place?" Yoriko questioned.

"And that's the surprise I wanted to show you, Yoriko, now that you're half-ghoul," Touka responded. "Are you ready to know what it is?"

"Yes, Touka. I'm ready," Yoriko nods.

"Then follow me," Kaneki said, going to their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after they arrive at Anteiku and enter through the door which causes the bell to ring. The shop was completely empty except for the employees who worked there.

"Kaneki, it's good to see you again," Yoshimura said with a smile on his face. "I heard from Nishio that you have asked for the store to close early today, and I can understand why."

"Touka, are they all ghouls?" Yoriko asks quietly, her uncovered eye focused on the employees.

"Yes, but don't worry. They're not going to hurt you," Touka replies.

"Right... time for introductions," Yoshimura said, starting the introductions of the employees to the newly turned one-eyed ghoul. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Yoriko Kosaka. She's a friend of Touka's and now she's a one-eyed ghoul just like Kaneki here."

"Um, hello there. Nice to meet you all," Yoriko bowed her head as she greeted them.

They greeted her in return, and this proves that they're as friendly as Touka describes them to be.

"Now I understand the surprise you wanted me to see regarding this cafe," she told her in an understanding tone.

"Well, yeah. That's just one part of it," Touka said.

"You're right, Touka. That's just one part of it," Yoshimura added. "The other part is that Anteiku will help you out with food. You could say that this place is a feeding ground for ghouls in the 20th Ward. We only eat the flesh of those humans who have committed suicide."

"I see..." Yoriko said with relief on her face. "At least that's better than killing a human to satisfy your own hunger."

"I hope you can become accustomed to this world like Kaneki is," Yoshimura said solemnly.

"I will. Thank you for telling me the secret behind this place," Yoriko said with a small smile. "I'm sure I'll fit right in."

"It's nice to see another one-eyed ghoul in this place," Koma said. "What I don't understand is that how did you become like Kaneki here."

"That's what I like to know myself as well, Koma," Touka added. "I wonder what happened to her before I found her on the park."

"I think I know what happened. I was there when Yoriko saw him," Kaneki has decided to tell the story.

"Who?" Yoriko asked.

"Don't you remember? I saw you being chased by a maniac for being a witness to a murder he committed if I'm not mistaken. You were cornered to a tree, and he challenged you to a coin toss in which you lost so he shot you in the chest and left you for dead. Then I saw Dr. Kanou, the person who converted me into a half-ghoul, take you in for an attempt to convert you. I lost him before I got the chance to save you."

Hearing the words caused her to remember the night's events that led to her transformation into a half-ghoul.

"I... remember now," Yoriko clutches her chest, the area where Chigurh shot her on that fateful night. She has become deathly afraid. "I was shot. He shot me."

"You know who did it?" Irimi asked.

"Yes, I do..." was her reply.

"Can you please describe that person?" Irimi said while taking out a pen and sketchbook to draw the person she saw.

"Well, this guy had a haircut that looked like he's in the seventies, brown hair, brown eyes, and his face doesn't show much emotion which makes him death personified."

"Like this?"

As soon as Irimi reveals her drawing, everyone is filled with mixed reactions. While Kaneki is not surprised as if he knew who that was, Touka is surprised to find out who that is.

"Yes, that's him," Yoriko confirms the drawing.

"Wait, isn't that the guy we saw outside the park before the fight?" Touka attempts to look at the drawing closely.

"Oh, so you saw him already?" Irimi questioned.

"He was there when he was threatening Mayuhara with some kind of weapon. It looked like an oxygen tank with a hose connected to it, and he pointed it on her head," Touka described on how she saw the guy. "It's as if he was trying to kill her with it, but that never happened because Mariko called for her attention."

"I see... That was the captive bolt pistol, or cattle gun if you prefer," Irimi said the weapon being used. "At least your friend is lucky to survive encountering him."

"Just to be clear, Mayuhara is not a friend."

"Oh, sorry I mistook your relationship with her. There's no reasonable doubt. That was Anton Chigurh."

"You know who that was?" Yoriko questioned next.

"What's to know? That guy is a sociopath. He is someone who likes killing more than anything else, and that he shows no emotion from it, not even remorse," Irimi describes her opinion of Chigurh. "You could say that he is an unstoppable force of evil. More feared than the ghouls for the humans, or for us ghouls, the doves."

"Doves?" Yoriko questioned, looking confused on whom is she referring to.

"It's what we call the investigators," Touka responds.

"Oh, right..."

"Anyway, this guy kills both humans and ghouls," Irimi added.

"Kills both humans and ghouls?" Yoriko repeated with fear on her face regarding on what she said, turning to a TV near the cafe. "Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah, the mysterious 'Half and Half Killer' that everyone is talking about. That was him," Irimi said with confirmation.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've encountered him before, haven't you, Kaya?" Koma questioned.

"Yeah, it was from one month ago. Even if he only carries the cattle gun and silenced shotgun, he is not to be taken lightly, and I was lucky to have survived against him."

"Wow, that is quite a story," Roma said her opinion.

"Well, the next time I see him, I'm so gonna kick his ass for turning Yoriko into a half-ghoul!" Touka declared on what she's going to do if she ever meets Chigurh.

"Didn't I tell you not to take him lightly?" Irimi said firmly. "He may not be affiliated with the CCG nor the Aogiri Tree, but nevertheless he's a very dangerous individual. There's even danger by just talking to him."

"You heard her, Touka," Kaneki added. "I encountered him when he was threatening Hide, and I already know he won't stand down even if he's fighting against a ghoul. Also, he almost killed Mayuhara because he thought of her as an annoyance."

"Okay fine. I shouldn't take him lightly," Touka calmed down.

"Yoshimura, I would like to suggest that I should train Yoriko," Kaneki suggested. "After all, I'm the same as her."

"That's a very good idea, Kaneki," Yoshimura agreed to the idea. "She will need training in case trouble comes for her."

"Like Anton Chigurh, for example," Irimi said. "If he finds out not only she survived that night but also turned into a half-ghoul, he will certainly come back to finish the job with her."

"Yeah, I can see that," Yoshimura understands that kind of problem. "So, Miss Kosaka, are you up for training?"

"Yes, I am," Yoriko nodded. "I don't want to run away anymore if I encountered that guy again."

"Good. Kaneki, I suggest you train her in the same place where Touka used to train you."

"That's what I have in mind, Yoshimura," Kaneki agreed. "Let's go Touka, Yoriko."

"Right..." Touka and Yoriko nodded as they followed him to where the training area is.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoriko enters the 24th Ward alongside Touka and Kaneki. It's her first time there, and she is amazed by the size of it. While walking their way to a familiar training area, a conversation occurs.

"You encountered this guy?" Touka started.

"Yeah, in the back of the motel. He killed two CCG officers that were accompanying Hide before threatening him. I was able to rescue him," Kaneki said.

"I see... Speaking of Hide, did you reveal to him your...?" Touka is suspicious if the secret is revealed to his friend.

"Yeah..." was his reply.

"How could you slip up like that?!" Touka yelled.

"He found out on his own," Kaneki added calmly. "He found out ever since that fight with Nishiki. Also, he hasn't told anyone about it."

"Really?" Touka calmed down when she got the story.

"Yes, really. Please don't carry out your threat to kill him if I slip up," Kaneki said with a wince.

"Since he found out all on his own and has kept this secret for a long time, I wasn't thinking on it," Touka assured him.

"This Hide person, he's what he is to you like I am to Touka, right?" Yoriko attempts to join in their conversation.

"Yeah..." Kaneki replied, having remembered of how he told this to Touka in an attempt to stop her from killing Nishiki's girlfriend, Kimi in order to keep her true nature a secret.

"Good to know that I'm lucky to be someone like that," Yoriko smiled at her best friend, who blushed at that very idea.

They eventually reached the training area. Kaneki hands Yoriko a package which she slowly opens to reveal human meat.

"I guess I have to eat this, right?" she asked.

"Hunger is probably the reason your eye has activated. Your kakugan, or ghoul eye, activates whenever a ghoul is hungry or activates it's kagune. You can also activate it whenever you please," he replies.

"Right... I think I get it now," she nodded as she took a look at the slab of meat. In fact, she has mixed feelings on what she is going to do with it. "Well, I guess it's time to eat this, then although it won't be an enjoyable experience for me."

"Kaneki, let's not look," Touka says, grabbing his hand before slowly pulling him away.

As they stand a few meters away, Yoriko starts chomping down the meat while making a faint sound of sobbing. All she knows is that her days of eating regular food are now over, and it's all thanks to her encounter with a certain psychopath.

"I wish I could have stopped it," Kaneki said with guilt on his face which is loud enough for Touka to hear.

"Don't take this burden all by yourself, Kaneki. Rely on your friends," she said before adding up this detail with guilt as well. "This is my fault as well. I wasn't there when that maniac shot her and left her for dead."

"Either way, she's going to find out you're a ghoul and accept you despite your nature."

"Right..."

"I'm... done," Yoriko says, sniffling.

"Right, take off your eyepatch," Kaneki instructed.

She nods and does what he said. Upon removing her eyepatch, her right eye is back to its normal color.

"My eye is back to normal, right?" Yoriko asked.

"Yeah..." was his reply.

Hearing this, she quickly took out a compact powder from her pocket to see her own reflection. It is as exactly as he said when she saw her right eye is back to being normal, and she is relief to see this.

"When you satisfied your hunger, your eye should be back to normal. It can also go away when you calmed down," Kaneki explained. "Until your master it, I recommend you keep the eyepatch on."

"I think I get it," Yoriko nodded.

"Right, we'll just go through the basics tonight, and when you accept your ghoul side, we will go through more."

"Okay..."

"For your first lesson, how to control your kagune," Kaneki says as he activates his kagune where three red tentacles surround his body. He said the next line in a harsh tone. "To tell you the truth, I don't know how to activate it, so just figure it out."

"Kaneki!" Touka shouts.

"Touka, he's right. He wants me to learn so that I can do it without thinking," Yoriko says calmly.

"You got that right. Now think fast!" Kaneki says as he lunges a tentacle at her.

Lucky for her, it only smashes the ground next to her. Yoriko is shaken, but Kaneki doesn't give her time to think before doing another attack. He then jumps into the air as he lunges another tentacle at her, but nothing happens as he slams it down in front of her.

This means he has come up with a plan to get her to activate her kagune.

Next, he is about to move his third tentacle to her head. Of course, this is a bluff. Just as the tentacle is about to go for her head, it was abruptly stopped by the same tentacle, but this one came out of her back.

"Her kagune... it's like Kaneki's," Touka said in amazement.

Yoriko is also amazed at the sight of her kagune. A single red tentacle came out of her back, and it's the same one Kaneki wielded on his back. Anyway, Kaneki manages to jump out of the way when it's about to attack him, but she manages to control it before it hits him.

"This is your kagune, Yoriko. It's a rinkaku, just like mine," Kaneki explained. "Wanna hear about its abilities?"

Yoriko nodded.

"Well, first of all, we have extremely good regenerative abilities. If you're like me and go through the hell of torture, nothing will really hurt you anymore. Second, we can manipulate our kagune into multiple shapes, but this is extremely tricky to do. I can only really do basic thing. Third, we excel in brute strength so if you have to fight, make sure you give it your all, but be careful because a rinkaku is extremely brittle, meaning it will shatter if it is hit too hard. That's all I can say for now about the rinkaku. Any questions?" Kaneki explained.

"I have one. How come you have three tentacles, while I only have one?" Yoriko asked.

"The more you consume, the more you can produce. The maximum that is known is eight, but I'm sure you might be able to create more of less. When I first used my kagune, I could only use three as you've seen before you."

"Oh, right..."

"Now, try to fight me, Yoriko. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Kaneki cracked his knuckles.

"Okay..." Yoriko nodded.

She runs up to him with her tentacle thrusting towards him, but he is able to dodge it. He sends all three of his tentacles on her, and she is able to dodge them by pushing herself into the air with the help of her tentacle. In no time, she attempts to slam him with her kagune, but he pushes himself forward to avoid the blow.

This is just an attempt for her to get him his guard down. Once he leaves himself open, she is able to slam him with her tentacle.

"Good, Yoriko. Very good," Kaneki complimented. "Let me tell you this one thing. Your enemy might be relentless, so don't give up until they are down."

"Like that Anton Chigurh person, right?" Yoriko asked.

"Yeah, like that guy. Ever since the night you got shot, I've been following him around Tokyo, and I saw what he is capable of. He is capable of killing ghouls with a silenced shotgun and a captive bolt pistol, not just humans. As I wonder how he can commit such murders on ghouls if he's not going to use a quinque, I learned that the captive bolt pistol, or cattle gun is made of quinque steel, and he's been using Q bullets for his shotgun. This goes to show you that he is crazy, but not stupid. He knows his limitations, so I'm sure he intends to fight dirty if he ever encounters someone more powerful than him. Maybe even use the element of surprise to his advantage. In other words, he's like a Terminator, but a human being nevertheless," he explained.

"Ah, I get it now. Thank you for explaining that to me," she said gratefully.

"Now let's continue our fight. Use everything you got to stab me," Kaneki instructed.

Yoriko doesn't reply. Instead, she gives out a manic grin and charges at him with her kagune. He manages to jump out of the way before her tentacle is about to hit him. Two of his tentacles are about to hit her, but she manages to have her tentacle block their attack for defense, and this pushed her a few inches away from him. Noticing he's about to charge at her with his kagune, she quickly dodges his blows before slamming him down to the ground with her tentacle and landing a stab to his chest.

Touka is amazed on how did the fight go. Yoriko deactivates her kagune and went to approach Kaneki to make sure if he's alright. By the time she got to him, the wound from his chest has now healed.

"See, Yoriko? Having a rinkaku gives you extremely good regenerative abilities," Kaneki said while Yoriko helps him stand up. He then pats her on the head for a job well done.

"Yoriko, that is amazing!" Touka exclaimed happily as she runs up to Yoriko and hugs her. Of course, Yoriko returns the hug.

She's not the only one who has seen the result of her training. In fact, they heard a clapping noise.

"Good job, Miss Kosaka. I see Kaneki really did a good job in training you," Yoshimura reveals himself from the shadows.

"Oh yes, thank you, sir," Yoriko bowed her head gratefully, and Yoshimura smiled at her in return.

"I'm glad you're liking this now. In fact, I would like you to start working at Anteiku."

"Me?"

"Yes, and we give you a payment of fifteen thousand yen every two weeks along with food to eat."

Yoriko thinks about this for a few seconds before making her decision.

"Okay, I'll accept. Thank you," she said.

After this, Touka takes her back home. Maybe being a ghoul isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of Yoriko's training being shown in this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Yoriko has woken up from her bed and she took a shower before getting dressed in her school uniform. Speaking of getting dressed, she puts on the medical eyepatch to cover up her right eye which has become ghoul-like. At least she managed to avoid letting her parents and sister know the _real_ reason for wearing it as she did not want them to worry with what she has become.

After dressing up, she took a hearty breakfast which is not hearty for her anymore due to the disgusting taste of its contents, but at least she avoided throwing up it all up after a few minutes in the bathroom. This come up with the cost of feeling a little sick. She could now understand what Touka has been through whenever she fed her with her cooking.

Anyway, she went out of the house to walk to school with Touka.

"Yoriko, are you okay?" Touka began, upon noticing her feeling a little sick.

"I'm okay, really. Just going through you've been through whenever I made you eat my food. This time, I didn't puke the breakfast my mother cooked for me," Yoriko admitted.

"I see... Don't worry, you'll feel safe eating human meat after school."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chigurh is eating his breakfast of bacon and eggs while reading his book. He's on the next chapter, and he got some ideas on what to do around Tokyo. A week ago after making a reservation, he witnessed a familiar group heading to the motel, and he knows they're ghouls.

They're members of the group known as Clowns. Perhaps it's time to commit murder in the morning.

After having finished his breakfast, he walked outside the door of their room, carrying the silenced shotgun on his right hand and the captive bolt pistol on his left hand. Knowing fully well that the door is locked upon going there, he uses the weapon on his left hand to open the lock by force. Upon entering, he quickly shot the ghoul to his chest with the weapon on his right hand before he gets the chance to activate his kagune. Then he shot him again which sends him falling to the floor dead.

To make sure no one is witnessing what he is doing, he quickly closed the door. Another ghoul tries to attack him, but he shot him quickly before he could do so. Just to provoke for another attack, he made a shot to the wall. That's where the third ghoul attempts to attack him with his kagune which is a bikaku. He manages to avoid being slammed by his tail before taking two shots on it, and one to his chest to finish him off. Then he went to the bathroom to see the fourth ghoul, but he surrenders instead.

"Don't shoot me. I surrender," the ghoul pleaded.

"What are you doing here?" Chigurh asked.

"We're just playing a game, that's all," was his reply.

"Uh huh, sure..."

"Please, show some mercy."

One thing Chigurh cannot understand from his victims is that they're asking him to give them mercy. Anyway, he isn't planning to give mercy to this ghoul he is about to kill, so he closed the curtain and looked away before taking a shot at him to kill him.

After this, he searched the room for any clues, but he has found nothing, not even from the drawers. He used one of his coins to open the vent to see an object there, and it's a map. Grabbing a hold of it, he gave a glance at it to see the Clowns are making shortcuts through other wards.

Satisfied, he left the room, and no one is the wiser to see what he has done.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Both Yoriko and Chigurh are having their own breakfast, although she is not feeling good about it now that human food is disgusting to her. While she walks to school with Touka, he commits murder in the motel against the Clowns.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chigurh went back to his room and puts down his weapons when he heard a motorcycle rumbling outside. Looking on the window, he saw a familiar face.

It is none other than Juuzou Suzuya.

"Nice bike..." he approached the CCG officer.

"Oh thank you," Suzuya puts up a crazy smile on his face. "I love it so much."

"Is that so?" Chigurh asked, keeping his usual stoic expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoriko walks into class with Touka where they are met with a lot of stares.

"Oh there you two are," Mariko snarled as she approached them.

"What do you want?" Touka asked with a glare.

"What do you think? To teach you a lesson for that humiliating beating you brought up on Mayuhara," Mariko said viciously. "Be ready for it."

"Why don't you just admit defeat?" Yoriko gains confidence to stand up against her, and Touka finds that unexpected coming from her, but she's proud of her for doing something like this. "You heard what Kaneki-san said. It's obvious that she lost."

"Kaneki, huh? Is that the name of the guy who beat her and saved you, Kirishima?" Mariko snarled. "Oh, I would love to beat him up the next time he comes around."

"That's enough, Mariko!" Mayuhara enters the class, trying to calm things down. "I still hate her, but I don't want to start another fight," she said.

With this, Mariko stands down.

"Kirishima, do you know anything else about this guy?" Mayuhara asked.

"Why are you asking me? You want him to thank me for stopping you?" Touka asked nastily.

"No, it just seems that he's able to stop you so easily."

"It doesn't matter. I have a feeling it won't be your only meeting anyway."

Just then, the bell rings and everyone took their seats for the first period.

"Good job for standing up against Mariko," Touka complimented.

"I'm just trying to be tough, Touka. Just preparing myself if I ever saw that guy again," Yoriko smiled.

"Right..."

* * *

Back outside the motel...

"So what is someone like you doing here in Tokyo?" Suzuya asked. "Are you from America?"

"No, I'm from Mexico," Chigurh responded.

"I see... Your accent is quite interesting. What do you do for a living?"

"I hunt living beings."

"If you're looking to hunt living beings, then why don't you join me with the CCG? We can give you the finest quinque you can use in hunting ghouls."

"That's a very interesting, but I'm sorry I cannot join you. I'm already hunting them on my own right without using a quinque."

"Too bad. Well, it's worth a shot. What kind of weapons do you use in hunting them down?"

"Oh, something that requires silence," Chigurh responds blandly.

"Are you using a gun with a silencer on it?" Suzuya asked curiously.

"Yeah, something like that," was his reply.

"Do you use Q bullets at least?" another question is asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm not that stupid to use regular bullets on them," Chigurh said flatly.

"I see you know your way around this city."

"It's because someone I know taught me about everything about ghouls when I came to visit this country."

"And who is this person teaching you?" Suzuya asked with a smile.

"That is something so private I cannot tell you," Chigurh said coldly. It's been minutes since he got into a small talk with this CCG officer, so now it's time to make his move. In fact, he pulls out a coin from his coat pocket. "Call it... friendo."

"Friendo?"

Before long, Chigurh flips his coin into the air, and Suzuya realized that he has to make a choice.

"Um, Heads! No no no, Tails!" the latter stammered. "Uh... alright! Heads, then!"

Lucky for Suzuya, the coin has landed on Heads.

"Well done," Chigurh congratulated him. "See you around, friendo," he said before heading back to his room.

"I wonder what's that about," Suzuya said confusingly about him.

* * *

During lunch period at school, Yoriko is seen inside a stall by the ladies' restroom trying not to throw up the lunch her mother made for her.

"Compliments to your cooking, Mom," she muttered as she succeeded in not vomiting her mother's cooking down the toilet.

"Are you okay, Yoriko?" Touka asked with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," was her reply, and it looks sad. "Now I know what it feels like to get sick eating normal food."

"Here's a little compensation for your trouble," Touka gives her a package of human meat.

"Thank you, Touka," Yoriko said gratefully.

The two smiled at each other as they spent their lunch period eating human meat in the ladies' restroom where no one would notice them.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Switching the POVs between Yoriko and Chigurh, the two main leads of the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Once school is over for the day, Yoriko walked with Touka to Anteiku for her first day of work as part-time waitress. They went to the back to change into their work uniforms.

"How's it going in there?" Irimi asked, outside the door.

"What do you think?" Yoriko walked out.

Her waitress uniform is similar to Touka's, except her long sleeves aren't folded.

"You look exactly wonderful," Irimi smiled.

"Hey, not bad for your first time in that uniform," Koma added.

"Thank you," Yoriko is quite complimented, indeed. These two are ghouls, but they're nice.

"Are you ready to work here?" Touka puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Touka, I'm ready," Yoriko nodded.

"Good to know."

Just then, a customer arrives, and it's revealed to be none other than Hide.

"Welcome to Anteiku!" Yoriko greeted him with a smile on her face. While this is happening, the others are in the counter to see how she will handle her first customer. "Please, come right in," she escorted him to a table.

"Thank you," Hide smiled as he took his seat.

"Now, may I take your order?" Yoriko pulls out a small notebook and pen to write down his order.

"One cappuccino, please," was his order.

"One cappuccino. Coming right up," she leaves the table to go to the counter to make some coffee, and Touka is going to teach her on how to do it. After waiting for a few minutes, she has his coffee ready. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you for the order," Hide is happy to have his coffee. Then he asked her the obvious question. "You're Yoriko, aren't you? Kaneki told me about you."

"So you're Hide?"

"Yup, that's me. He told me you're a half-ghoul now, and that he's going teaching you how to fight. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Yoriko confirmed, while she touches her eyepatch. "He's going to teach me again tonight."

"I hope you can learn enough if you run into him again," Hide commented.

"You know that guy?" she knows who he is talking about.

"Yeah, he kills people. Like those two CCG officers

Meanwhile, Chigurh walks his way to Anteiku. It's about time for him to go there. Just as he walks to the stairs, he saw Hide leaving the cafe. Unlike the last time he saw him, the latter is not frightened to see him once again.

"If I were you, you'd better watch your back about this place," Hide grinned before leaving.

As usual, Chigurh has no emotion from that statement of his.

"Great job on your first customer, Kosaka," Irimi complimented on how Yoriko is handling things well.

"Thank you. I learned what to do from Touka telling me about how she does things here," Yoriko said with a smile.

"Quite a learning experience for you," Nishiki added.

Just then, the door opens for another customer.

"Welcome to Antei..." Yoriko greeted, only for her greeting to be cut off and her smile has turned into dread. It's because she recognized the customer entering the place.

It's him, no doubt.

Anton Chigurh...

The sociopath who shot her in the chest and left her dead on that fateful night.

Touka, Koma, and Nishiki are filled with surprise from seeing him, but Irimi isn't. After all, she already encountered this guy before.

"Welcome to Anteiku, Anton. Didn't expect you to find this place," she said with a neutral expression.

"Hello, Kaya. I didn't expect to find you here," Chigurh said with a neutral expression in return.

"If I'm not mistaken, he removed your mask the first time you two crossed paths, didn't he?" Koma whispered to Irimi.

"Yup, that's what happened," she whispered to him in return before turning to Chigurh about the ghoul speaking to her at the moment. "That reminds me. Anton, this is Enji Koma. One of my co-workers here."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Chigurh," Koma attempts to greet him, only for him to approach him with a glare. He could care less to know who that is, and that is enough to scare him. "Right... It's nice to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" Touka asked in a hostile tone towards him, especially when she knows that it's because of him that her best friend is now a half-ghoul.

"Just observing the place. It's my first time here," he responds with no emotion before noticing Yoriko. "Oh, you survived. It's nice to see you again, Yoriko," he attempts to approach her and she is afraid of what he is going to do to her.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Touka yelled as she attempts to grab him, but Chigurh simply crushes her hand. What inhuman strength he has and he's not even a CCG officer.

"Touka!" Yoriko cried as he approached her.

"Touka, huh? Is that her name? Touka Kirishima? Looks like the rumors are true," Chigurh said nonchalantly. "You're wearing an eyepatch. Let's see what you have underneath there," he immediately removes her eyepatch with his right hand to see her right eye being ghoul-like. "You have a kakugan. Guess this means Dr. Kanou has found another human to convert."

"You know about that guy?" Yoriko asked.

"He was my mentor. Taught me everything," Chigurh responded. "About ghouls, for instance. And also about how humans can be converted into ghouls."

"Is that so?" Touka attempts to face him. "Did you know that it's because of you she's now a ghoul?!"

Upon seeing them looking at each other, he gets a hint of their connection.

"You two are best friends, huh? To tell you the truth, I don't care to know what connection you two have," he said bluntly. "The person who turned your friend her into a ghoul is Dr. Kanou, and you... you're the one who didn't save her because you're not there at the time. Therefore, blame yourself for what she has become, Touka."

Touka is quite furious that this guy has a comeback for everything, and he seems to be calm on it.

"Is there a proble...?" Roma enters the fray, and she is shocked to see Chigurh in the cafe. So shocked that she's about to drop the two dishes on the tray. Yoriko just couldn't believe how clumsy she is.

"Oh, it's you," Chigurh said bluntly.

"You know who that is, Roma?" Irimi asked her co-worker.

"What are you talking about? I don't know this guy!" Roma denied of knowing the guy.

"Well, it sounded like he knows you," Irimi said the obvious.

"Anyway, that's what fate is. Let me give you an example," Chigurh pulls out a coin from his coat pocket, and he flips it in the air before putting it down on the counter. "Call it."

"What?" Touka asked.

"You heard me. Call it."

Seeing this kind of scenario reminds Yoriko of that fateful night. She's quite afraid of what would happen to Touka if she lost the coin toss. Irimi gets the hint upon seeing that look on her face.

"Just say Heads or Tails. Simple as that. Yoriko should already know how this works," Chigurh said.

"Fine, I choose Tails," Touka responds calmly.

Lucky for her, the coin landed on Tails. Yoriko is relief that her friend is able to make the right choice in the coin toss.

"Good job," Chigurh congratulated before putting the coin in the tip jar nearby.

"What are you trying to prove here?" Yoriko confronted him.

"What am I trying to prove here, Yoriko? Fate, that's what," was his reply. "You win, you get to live. You lose, you get to die. It's simple as that."

"That's what it is to you?" Yoriko is baffled by what he just said, then she yelled in anger. "Look, Mr. Chigurh, you're in a cafe known as Anteiku, so either you order something or get out of here!"

"Yeah sure, you can take my order," Chigurh smiled as he leaves money by the counter to pay for his order. "I think I'll have the very last coffee to drink here," he drinks the whole cup of coffee before taking his leave.

"I have a feeling it won't be the last time we see of him," Nishiki commented on the whole encounter. Then he smiled at Yoriko. "Anyway, good job for standing up against him without trying to use your kagune."

Yoriko picks up her eyepatch and places it back to her right eye as she and the staff continued on with their business without any further complications.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Yoriko working as a part-time waitress in Anteiku and meets Chigurh again ever since their fateful encounter. Here's some foreshadowing: Chigurh knows Roma. How come?**


	15. Chapter 15

Later on at Anteiku, Yoriko is seen sitting at the table staring at the coffee cup she's given.

"So coffee is the only human food ghouls can taste?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Touka replied, sitting in front of her direction.

"If that's the case, then here goes."

Yoriko grabbed the cup, and she took one sip. She suddenly found the coffee delicious to her.

"My, it's delicious," she looked enamored with the beverage.

"I can assume this is the first time you've tasted coffee?" Nishiki asked while wiping the tables.

"Yes..." Yoriko admitted. "I never tested coffee before in my life. I always thought of it as gross so I wasn't able to drink it let alone coming here until now. Um, no offense for calling coffee 'gross'."

"Don't worry about it, we understand," Irimi said with a sweet smile on her face. "This is not the first time a ghoul, let alone a human converted into one, criticized the taste of coffee, and you definitely won't be the last."

"Also, you did a good job standing up against Chigurh," Koma added. "I'm sure this is not the last time you're gonna see him."

"Yeah, now that he knows you survived, he's going to finish his job with you."

"And that reminds me. It's about time I show her something very important now that she's half-ghoul," Touka piped in.

"Huh? What's that?" Yoriko asked in a confused tone.

"Follow me."

The two girls take off their uniforms and changed into street clothes. It's sunset, and Touka wanted to show her best friend a very important item to use in her fight against Chigurh.

They went to a mask shop.

"Now, the most important thing you needed if you were to go out doing ghoul stuff is a mask," the purple-haired girl said.

"Oh, okay," her friend nodded, quickly understanding what that means.

Touka rings the bell to the counter, and Uta has appeared.

"Oh, it's you. How can I help?" Uta asked her before turning to Yoriko. "Let me guess. She's a newbie to this ghoul stuff. Reminds me of... Kaneki."

"Wow, you're good to figure this stuff out," Yoriko is amazed on what he said about her.

"Anyway, what happened to her?" he asked Touka.

"Let's just say she encountered some psycho who shot her and left her for dead. Before she knew it, the same doctor who turned Kaneki has turned her into a half-ghoul," was her reply, and she looked bitter due to her anger towards Chigurh for what he did.

"I see... Now you want to hunt down that guy, am I right? Well, you've come to the right place."

Yoriko tries out a variety of masks until she found the right one for herself.

It's a cat mask.

"Wow, that looks good on you," Touka complimented.

"Thanks..." Yoriko blushed underneath her mask. "I wanna see your mask."

"I already picked this up a long time ago when Yoshimura took me in," the purple-haired girl said as she wore her mask, and it's a rabbit.

"A rabbit? That's so cool! Then again, you have a strong liking for rabbits," her friend is amazed by her choice of mask.

Now being aware of each other's masks, the two girls left the store with payment for Yoriko's item.

"Also, you have to get an alias. Mine is Rabbit," Touka stated as they walked.

"Oh, okay. If that were to be the case, my alias is Cat," Yoriko said.

"Now your secret identity has been created."

"It feels incredible to be a superhero."

"If only humanity doesn't fear ghouls..."


End file.
